Battousai
by Ran-Chan3
Summary: Kaoru is saved by Battousai, and now, she is trying to excape, but what if something happens?(CHAPTER 1,2,3 & 4 REVISED! Chapter 5 up!) ..-The (R) stands for Revised!).. And By the way! I'm back so be prepared for new chapters!
1. You belong to no one No one but meR

HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE REVISED STORY Battousai!!! I am so GLAD I FINALLY got my Word back! I've been wanting to update SO bad!! I'm sorry all you loyal fans who've been waiting for a new chapter. I will update soon but first I want to revise all 5 chapters. Don't worry! It won't take long!!

One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life:  
that word is love.  
  
- Sophocles –

... 

Hitokiri Battousai was walking calmly through the dark, wet streets. He looked around pondering what he should do to find some food and shelter. He already knew that no one would take him in... being him and all. He gave up on the search, and continued on, not once flinching from the rain that started pouring on his silky red hair. He didn't flinch at all when the bitter coldness reached his skin. No, Hitokiri Battousai was invincible. He did not care, or feel for anyone. Why would he? He didn't have time to get to know the dead because that's what would happen if someone got in his way.

He continued walking as a beggar crawled on his hands and knees to him. The man was sobbing from the freezing rain, and the pain in his stomach we all know as hunger. The man, not knowing that Battousai wouldn't help him, kept crawling towards him.

"Please sir... take pity on this old soul," He said, his voice following Battousai.

Battousai just kept walking, his eyes a cold ember, with no emotions swirling in it. Finally, he came to an unruly bar, full of prostitutes and drunken men. He walked inside and was greeted, almost at once, by a swarm of women.

"Why, hello there," One woman said seductively in an irritating high voice. She wore a loose black silk kimono with a tight obi. She had long flowing light brown hair, but the turn off about her was her dull brown. Most men thought these women were beautiful, but they did not realize these women had no spirit. And hell knows how Battousai likes his woman spirited.

"Go away, whore," Battousai said in an emotionless voice.

"But how bout' I justa' take yeah upstairs there, and I'll fuck yeah," She said, complaining.

" Save yourself some dignity, and leave, then maybe I'll think about not killing you," He said a little more forced. If it's one thing Battousai can't stand... it's annoying women.

The woman just gasped in fury and stomped away.

Battousai walked more into the bar, shoving the prostitutes aside. As he sat at the bar, he smelt the best thing in his life. The smell of innocence. Then, he heard a terrible scream. It seemed it echo across the room, and even though he showed no outward sign of it, he was disturbed. He had never heard of such a pain filled, innocent scream.

He stood up, and looked around the room. Everyone was looking at two people fighting. He slowly walked toward the circle everyone was making around the two people and pushed his way to the front. There he saw a very amusing sight indeed. A woman and man were fighting. The woman looked very pained, and the man was cackling evilly. He seemed to be trying to force this weird kind of necklace on her. The woman let out another pain filled scream, and Battousai new that she wasn't going to win, but something intriguing about this woman kept him watching her. Her eyes, he had NEVER in his life seen the most piercing blue eyes she had. And right now, her eyes were pilled with pain and terror, but... they were filled with other things too. Pride, faith, hope, and something else... A kind of blue fire, emitting blood cold fury. Rage that is just waiting to be unleashed.

Battousai was snapped out of his thoughts by a sword unleashed by the man. His eyes widened at the thought of this spirited young woman's eyes blank with death. He was just about to step in, when they woman got angry. She got so angry that her face was the color of Battousai's hair and her eyes were nothing but fire. She was pissed. She punched him in the face then kneed him in the groin, and with quick agility she took out a Bokken, and jabbed it into the back of his head, knocking the man out.

Battousai grinned a small grin. He walked into the circle and before the woman knew it, she was slung over Battousai's shoulder.

"What the hell?!" The woman screamed in protest.

"....," Battousai didn't say anything, he just tightened his grip a little.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed in his ear. Battousai didn't do anything, but go to the bar counter, grab his glass, and walk out the door. He was smelling that smell again. He smelt it ever since he saw the woman. Now that he was close to her, his senses were going berserk. It took all his will power not to throw her on the ground and take her so she couldn't walk for a week, but, of course, he was the great Battousai. He took pride in having self-control.

Battousai was snapped out of his thoughts, with a knee in his face,

She had kneed Hitokiri Battousai in the face!!

"What is your name," It wasn't a question.

"Kaoru," She said, there was something in her voice that told him she was going to pounce any second.

"Oh. I am Hitokiri Battousai," Battousai grinned evilly ready to hear her shocked gasp, or immediate tension. Instead she just scoffed at him in a taunting way, and swung her hair behind her back. Her hair tickled Battousai's chest.

"If I set you down now, will you run away?" Battousai asked quietly.

"Yes," She said honestly.

"Then I warn you, I like to keep what belongs to me," He stated.

WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK

Battousai glared at Kaoru as a large lump sprouted out of the top of his head.

"I belong to no one!" Kaoru said defiantly. Three seconds later she was pinned to a tree. She winced in pan as she heard a crack where she hit the tree.

"That's right.. you belong to no one. No one but me," Battousai said in a very dangerous voice.

Kaoru showed no fear on the outside, but inside, her heart was thundering against her rib cage. She new if she kept getting this scared, she'd only have 10 more years or so to live.

Battousai saw through her little mask, but sort of admired her for her courage. As soon as the admiration came, it was gone.

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked as Battousai set her down.

"We are going, where ever we are needed."

This is the revised 1st chapter!

Hope you enjoy!


	2. My toy My servant My slaveR

Here is chapter 2 (revised)!!! Enjoy everyone.

Disclaimer (for first chapter since I missed it before): I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Please do not sue me.

Disclaimer (for this chapter): I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did, but I am not stupid enough to ask for it.

" We are going, where we are needed."

"What the hell does that mean!?" Kaoru started off in a scream, but ended in a whimper as Battousai took out his katana and pointed it at her.

"You do realize, if you don't want to live, I could kill you right now. Unless you want to shut that mouth of yours," Battousai was getting fed up with her arguing, whining, and especially her fiery temper.

Kaoru just glared at him, and turned her head away. When she looked back she had found him turned around and walking. She mumbled curses at him as she followed him, but then she had an idea.

'Will it work?' She thought as she continued walking.

'It better... I can't afford any mistakes,' She thought giving herself the 'all systems go'.

Using her trained agility, she quietly turned around, and sprinted the other way. She was so sure she won, that she lost her footing, and broke a sandal. She winced, that probably alerted the Battousai's sensitive hearing that she was trying to escape. If he new she was gone, he must of not cared, because he just kept walking.

Kaoru let out a sigh of relief, and continued sprinting. When she got to a crossing, she turned around to look behind her. Once she did, she let out a big Yippee.

'He didn't follow me!!' She squealed in her head.

"I don't belong to anyone!" She whispered aloud.

"That's right... You belong to no one. No one but me."

When Kaoru spun around, her blood ran cold. There, in front of her stood Hitokiri Battousai.

Three seconds later, she on the ground, with battousai on top of her. He had his sword to her neck.

"You belong to me, and that is strike one for you, do not run away again," He said in an emotionless voice. Kaoru looked into his eyes, and held back a shriek of terror. He had amber eyes... they were the most piercing eyes she had ever seen.

He grabbed her chin, and forced her to look at him. His eyes had turned even more gold.

"You, are my toy. My servant. My slave. I am your king. Your Lord. Your master. Now be a good toy, servant, and slave, and do your duty and not disobey me again!" Battousai said in a VERY scary voice, his amber eyes gleaming with anger.

He glared at her, and let go of her chin as if he had been burned. Her face might have not burned him, but her eyes had. The minute he had said that, he could feel her spirit break into tiny pieces. Her eyes lost they're little spark and filled with emptiness.

He had broken her spirit. He had given her no hope of a future. And he had crushed her faith.

The minute he saw this, he regretted ever saying that dreadful speech.

She looked down for a moment... but then, she looked into his eyes. He looked back. Her eyes were exactly like before, only filled with vengeance. He was going to pay somehow, and he new it. The good side to it is that he felt her take out some super glue, and glue her spirit back together. She filled herself with visions of a sunny day. And she took a pump and pumped her faith back up.

She was Back, and she had grown stronger!!

OKAY. Chapter 2 REVISED! I'll see you guys later! skips off to revise Chapter 3


	3. The slave TradersR

I would like to thank Sessha Kenshin for reminding me that I should update this story. I had almost given up on my Microsoft Word but when I saw his review I decided to try one last time And it worked! So thank you! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! dance cuddle huggle THANK YOU sob

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Please do not sue. ;

Battousai got off of Kaoru, and started walking.

"Come!" He said, turning his head to look at her, his eyes shining in slight irritation. He turned away again his bright red hair bobbing slightly.

"Hmph!" Kaoru grunted as she got up and straightened her rumpled kimono.

'I think I'll have to wait a bit before I make my next move...' She thought as she put a fair distance between her and Battousai.

' I refuse to open my mouth again! That- that GUY doesn't deserve to hear my voice!' She screamed in her head as she hopped on one foot, waiting for the 'pit stop' (Heheheh) so she could fix her sandal.

After awhile of hopping, she started getting tired, but refused to stop.

'I will NOT show weakness to him!' She said determinedly inside her head.

Finally, Battousai got hungry enough to stop at a local food shop. That gave Kaoru enough time to fix her sandal.

Battousai came back out. He went up to Kaoru and offered her some food, but Kaoru refused to take it.

"No," She said simply as if denying something unimportant. The manslayer's eye twitched ever so slightly. Instead of anger he felt a twinge of desire. Her long legs, her flat stomach, her large, plump- Battousai snapped out of his thought realizing he was staring.

'Oh my... Is the _Great _Battousai, staring at lil old ME?' Kaoru asked herself sarcastically.

"You will eat," Battousai said suddenly.

"I will not!" Kaoru said, enraged that he would order her around like that.

Instead of answering, Battousai just put the food gently in Kaoru's hand, and turned away.

Kaoru was shocked. He seemed so gentle and caring, but of course, she new that Battousai was as emotional as a rock. If he did have any feeling for her, then it was carefully hidden.

Just then, they heard battle cries. Battousai looked out into the distance and saw a group of people coming their way. He continued staring, closer and closer they came, until Battousai could make out some of them. It was the enemy!

Battousai took out his katana, while Kaoru was wondering what was going on. Then she spotted them too. She looked around for her bokken, but couldn't find it anywhere. Kaoru gulped, but refused to run away. If she were to die, she would do so with honor.

The Manslayer knew Kaoru was helpless, because he himself had taken her weapon (He didn't want another lump on his head). She was defenseless, and he was going to protect her, since it was his fault, but if she made a foolish move, it was her own fault.

"Stay where I put you if you don't want to get killed," Battousai said in an emotionless voice.

** WARNING: MILD VIOLENCE AHEAD **

Battousai grabbed Kaoru and hid in the shadows. As soon as they got close enough, he told Kaoru to stay there, and close her eyes. She had no idea why she would have to close her eyes, but she soon found out.

The first man that met Battousai, was killed almost instantly by a sword right through his forehead. The next one was luckier, he only got it through the stomach.

Then as he pushed his sword into one man, another one came behind him. Just as the other man was going to push his sword into Battousai, Battousai sidestepped him and the man's sword plunged into one of his comrades. Then he took his weapon, and stuck it through the man's heart.

Unknown to the fighting men, Kaoru moved a bit to get a better look. She saw, just in time as Battousai slashed his enemy, a blood bath splashed over the dead bodies of the men. It even sprayed her.

Just then, it started raining. As if to wash away all the blood on him, Battousai just stared up into the sky.

Kaoru was angry. No not angry, furious. She was fuming under her soaking hair, and kimono. She was still standing in the battlefield, watching as Battousai just stared up in the sky. Finally she could stand no longer.

"Would you just... MOVE!" She yelled at the 'statue' standing in the middle of the bodies.

When he would not reply Kaoru's eye twitched ever so slightly.

"BATTOUSAI!" She screeched, as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Yes?" He asked quietly, staring at her soaking appearance.

"..." Kaoru was so angry she couldn't put it into words.

'Why that little- How dare- I could just- ARG, He kept me out here for over an hour! Now he has to pay with my temper!!' Kaoru came to the conclusion that Battousai was going to pay for keeping her out in the rain for over an hour.

"Are you coming?" Kaoru was snapped out of her thoughts by Battousai's voice. She looked and saw he was walking down the path.

Kaoru, who was still fuming, ran after Battousai. When she caught up with him, she slipped in some mud, and fell. She tensed her body, ready for the fall, but found it never came.

After some time of waiting to hit the wet ground, she opened her eyes only to stare into deep ember ones.

"Thank you..." She muttered as she was set on her feet very gently.

' He's so gentle... but he's so cruel too...' Kaoru thought as they took shelter under a large willow tree.

After about an hour or so watching the rain pour down, Kaoru started to get bored. She looked at Battousai, his eyes were closed and his hands were on his sword. She new he wasn't asleep. She looked back to the rain; it just made dull splish splashes.

"What is your name?" Kaoru asked Battousai timidly.

"..." Battousai remained silent.

"How old are you?" She asked another question.

" 18," He replied quietly.

"Really? I'm 17!!" She said excitedly

"..." Silence replied to her exclamation.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Kaoru pouted.

"Because I don't feel the need to chit chat all day," Battousai said in an emotionless voice.

"Oh..." Kaoru said, her spirits let down.

Three seconds later

"Now will you talk to me?" She said hopefully.

"..."

"I won't bug you again if you talk to me," Kaoru said sweetly. Battousai knew this wasn't true, but decided to talk to her anyway.

"What do you want to know?" Battousai said, emotionless.

"Well... what's your name?" Kaoru asked again.

"Himura Kenshin," He replied quietly.

"Oh, I'm Kamiya Kaoru!" She said, twirling her damp hair around her finger.

"What fighting style do you use, Battousai?" Kaoru asked, even though she new the answer.

"Do not ask questions you already know," He said, making eye contact. Without knowing what he was doing, Battousai had his eyes start to trail down her blood stained Kimono, then, a bundle of mental pictures came to mind and he shook them away. This wasn't the time to be thinking these things. Maybe when the war was over.

"Battousai?!" Kaoru yelled in his ear.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I did now," He replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

'What was I thinking?! I cannot think such thoughts of this girl, yes that's right, she's a GIRL a little girl, and I'm a man! She has no experience what so ever, I can smell it!' Battousai reasoned himself. All he wanted to do right then was pound his head on the tree, and he would of if Kaoru wasn't there. Instead, he tightened his grip on his sword.

"Ohhhhhhhh Battousai!" Kaoru sang. Battousai knew this tone, this was promised pain if he didn't do something.

"Yes?" He asked quietly, waiting for the blow.

"Answer my question!" She yelled.

Kenshin didn't get to talk, because Kaoru disappeared.

"Wha?!"

He looked through the willow trees just in time to see a couple of bandits scurry down the road with Kaoru on their backs. He could hear her screaming.

"BASTERD put me DOWN!! If you don't – Battousai!!" She screamed, realizing she'd rather be under the protection of him, then at the mercy of these perverted bandits.

Just then the rain poured down harder than ever, and he couldn't see a thing, but he could sure hear.

"Heeelp me!!"

Another scream could be heard, as there was a loud thump. Then it was followed by silence. That meant Battousai couldn't follow them.

A day later

Battousai sighed as he went through a small village. Every since Kaoru was stolen, he just walked around bored. Just then he saw a sign.

RAVEN HAIRED BEAUTY FOR SALE

He was mildly interested so he walked into the building. There sat Kaoru, in a large wooden cage in the air, with perverted, drunk men trying to get into the cage.

"Am I hearing... 1,000?!" one of the slave traders yelled over the crowd.

"2,000!!" A man in the crowd said.

"3,000!!!!!!!" And it just kept going and going.

"BATTOUSAI!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed when she saw him. The crowd went quiet. Then whispers broke out.

"The Legendary Battousai?!" They whispered frantically as the crowds parted to let him through toward Kaoru.

When Battousai finally got to Kaoru's cage, he took out his sword and got ready to cut through her prison. A man stepped towards him and he looked at him with intense predatory amber eyes. The man just ignored him and unsheathed his sword.

"Get away from the cage! If you want the girl then you have to-"The man never got to finish because Battousai had walked up to him and dug his katana into his flesh.

"Ugh..." Blood started to trail out of the man's mouth as he stared wide eyed at Battousai. Battousai just thrust his sword deeper and twisted it around. He then pulled his sword out and the man dropped to the floor in a bloody mess.

"Anybody else?" Battousai said dangerously as he expertly flicked the blood off his katana.

Everyone stayed silent. Nodding, he jumped to Kaoru's cage and with one swipe she was free. She jumped out, wincing in pain and Battousai quickly picked her up.

After he walked a little out of the village, he stopped to check Kaoru over.

"Hmmmm..." He said as he gently looked for a cut of any kind.

That's when he noticed that Kaoru was very pale, and she was shaking.

That's when he found the small knife in the small of her back.

Okay! This is chapter three that's revised.


	4. Old wounds made newR

Hey everyone. Chapter 4 revised. Enjoy.

That's when he found the small knife in the small of her back.

His eyes widened slightly as he surveyed the cut. No not a cut, a wound.

"It's deep," He whispered aloud, grimacing slightly. He didn't specialize in mending wounds.

He quickly ran and set Kaoru somewhere sheltered. Under the big willow tree. He took out the small knife, and blood flowed out onto his hands. That's when he realized he had nothing to patch the wound with. He panicked for a second before he realized that he was wearing clothes (DUUUUH). So he ripped off some of the cloth and held it to her wound. Then he ran to a small river and ripped off another piece of cloth, which he soaked in water. Then he quickly ran back. After the bleeding ceased a little bit, he began cleaning it with the damp cloth. After everything was cleaned, washed, and stopped of bleeding, he relaxed a tiny bit.

But that was a mistake, because he realized that Kaoru was running a fever. So he ripped ANOTHER piece of cloth off, soaked it, and calmed her temperature.

That night Battousai didn't get a single blink of sleep, for he either had to clean the cut, stop the bleeding, or calm a temperature. Finally at sunrise, he fell asleep beside Kaoru, who was slowly drifting awake.

'Mmmm Where am I?' She thought as she moved.

'OW!' She winced at the pain in her back.

Then as she looked around her surroundings, she realized she was under the willow tree, and there were bloody clothes surrounding her. Then she spotted Battousai sleeping slightly.

'Did he do this?' She thought as she moved a bit more. Just then Battousai sat up quickly and unsheathed his sword.

Kaoru gasped, as he looked around, his golden eyes alert and ready.

Then Battousai settled down a bit and looked at her. Then before she new it she was flipped onto her stomach gently with Battousai checking her wound.

"OW!" She yelled as Battousai changed and rewrapped the bandage tightly.

"It has to be tight," He said calmly, and he checked the tightness.

"B- OW!!" She screamed as he once again tightened it.

When he finally finished, he lifted her up and set her on the ground.

"Stay here, I shall fetch you some Food and clothes," He said quietly as he set out to the village.

An hour later

"NO! I will NOT!" Kaoru bellowed at Battousai as he tried with one hand to force the clothes on her, while the other hand tried to force food in her mouth.

"..." He continued to try and force the clothes and food on her.

" I said NO!!!" He screamed again.

"But- .." He was cut off again by Kaoru. "GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD, I AM NOT WEARING THESE SLUTTY CLOTHES! I'LL LOOK LIKE A PROSTITUE!!"

Battousai sighed as he stuck the food in her mouth to quit her complaining. Then while she was occupied with the food he quickly slipped on the short kimono that she found so inappropriate. In fact, he thought it was sort of pretty, and he didn't know why she didn't like it.

Flashback

Battousai walked back from the village with food and this very short white kimono.

"Uhhh... What's that?" Kaoru asked innocently pointing to the kimono.

"It is your new kimono," Battousai stated holding it out to her.

"Uh, NO!" Kaoru said to him looking from the kimono to him.

"Well... Put it on!" Battousai stated holding out the kimono to her again.

Kaoru looked at him and turned red in anger.

"Don't you think that for ONE moment I would wear such a inappropriate, despicable, SHORT piece of cloth!" She yelled getting louder and louder by the minute. Finally people stopped and stared.

"And what are YOU staring at?!?" She screamed to the people who were starting on their way again, fearing Kaoru's nasty temper. Whoever she was, they did NOT want to mess with her.

"Please! Would you just put on the kimono?" Battousai asked quietly. It was the first time he said the 'magic' word to anyone, and he felt a little awkward saying the word.

" If you can even CALL that a kimono, I am NOT putting it on!" Kaoru tossed her head to the side and stuck her nose in the air, as if to prove a point.

"Fine then... you leave me no choice..." Battousai said as he walked up to her.

Just as he was about a meter away he jumped on her and wrestled her to the ground, ready to force the kimono on her.

End of flashback

Kaoru 'hmphed" as she got up in the short kimono. Battousai who had a smug smirk on just stood there and took advantage of the view.

'What am I thinking? I have to remember that she is a girl!!" He thought and for some reason, this weird man in with pink on stepped into his head.

"She's pretty curvy for a girl... that she is!" The man in pink smiled cutely at Battousai.

BONK  
  
WHAM  
  
BOOOOM

Kaoru hit Battousai over the head for the third time.

'_Orororororororororo!!!'_ The man in pink screamed in his head.

"That will teach you to force me to do things," Kaoru said calmly.

Battousai got up and glared at her.

Kaoru glared back.

Then all of a sudden Battousai's face went blank, even though his emotions were swirling around in frenzy. Mostly admiration, rage, and something else he couldn't place. Then he slowly turned around and continued walking down the dirty path, heading further towards the man he was supposed to assassin.

"Come," He said calmly his face betraying the emotion of boredom.

'Noo... I don't believe it... how could he have gotten bored already?! He didn't even respond to those smacks!!" Kaoru was thinking furiously, and finally her face got red, and her eyes narrowed noticeably. She was mad, no not mad, FURIOUS at Battousai.

'How dare he thinks he can ignore me!!!! I'll show him how to REALLY ignore!!' Kaoru thought as her face reddened even more, only this time her fists clenched and she shuffled her feet on the dirty path.

'Grrrr... he is going to learn what it's like to be ignored!'

"We are going to stop for some rest," Battousai said quietly as he changed his path of direction onto the grass surrounded by large cherry blossom trees.

"..." Kaoru didn't answer and she just continued walking down the all too familiar dirt path.

"Did you hear me? We are going to stop for some rest," Battousai said a little more loudly, his face starting to show annoyance.

"..." Kaoru continued to ignore him, and continued on.

"HELLO? I SAID we are going to stop for rest!!!" Battousai started to get angry that this woman was ignoring him like he was some beggar on the street. Infact, he pretty much has had ENOUGH of her attitude towards him. She would respect him that she would.

"..." Kaoru was starting to get a little scared at the tone Battousai used, and by now she was about 20 meters away from him.

Finally Battousai found out what Kaoru was doing.

'Why that little...' His face turned into a scowl of anger and annoyance.

Kaoru was just walking away from him.

Then about three seconds later Battousai was right in front of Kaoru, having used his ungodly speed.

" I thought I told you we were stopping over there (he pointed 20 meters back) to rest?" He said this in a dead calm voice, which scared Kaoru enough to trip over her sandal.

'_So much for ignoring him...' _

Battousai by then, had grabbed her wrist and started walking her back to where he decided they stop. Just when they got back to the grassy shade, he pushed her onto the ground, and left her there, moving aside to take out some supplies to start a fire.

What he didn't realize was that he pushed her right onto her wound, making it open up and start bleeding again.

"...Mmm..." Kaoru whimpered in the unknown pain in the small of her back. Battousai just ignored her thinking that she got a bruise or something.

"A-... oooo" Kaoru groaned again in pain as she started shivering. By then Battousai figured out something was wrong from the smell of blood in the air. He immediately looked at Kaoru.

"Kaoru?" Battousai's expression turned into one as slight worry. Well as worried as _Battousai _could get.

The smell of blood grew stronger and Battousai's worry intensified.

That's when he saw the small puddle of blood on the green grass. Then he new, he new when he had pushed her to the ground that way, her wound had reopened and she probably had a chance of losing too much blood. And by then, Kaoru was unconscious and still bleeding. His expression was one of surprise and worry as he quickly rushed over to her.

'How could I be so foolish...' He thought silently as his brow formed a bead of sweat as he worked silently into the night, trying to save Kaoru's life. By the time it was morning, Kaoru was sleeping soundly. The bleeding had stopped completely.

Battousai was also sleeping, and was in a very embarrassing position indeed. His head rested on her chest, and the top of her kimono was gaping slightly.

Battousai was the one who woke up first, and he blushed a deep crimson when he saw the gaping kimono. He just left her, and started up the fire, in hopes she wouldn't wake up to see his face.

' _She sure is a big girl..._ "The man in Pink was invading his mind again.

"HEY! Remember that, she is JUST a girl, nothing more." He spoke to the man feeling slightly foolish for talking to himself.

"_I wouldn't say a girl... more like a-"_ Battousai cut him off before he could finish.

"H- Hey!! Shut UP!!"

"_Make me..."_

' Grrrr...' Battousai started to get irritated that this man... in PINK could bring out so emotion.

'Who the hell are you anyways?' Battousai grumbled slightly.

"I'm you, Kenshin," Rurouni Kenshin smiled at Battousai in his mind. He was so busy talking to this Rurouni guy that he didn't notice that Kaoru had woken up and noticed her kimono was nearly completely open.

' Why that little!! I bet he tried to undress me!! Wait... what happened last night? All I remember is that BIG pain in my back!' Kaoru wondered what had happened last night, and her rage disappeared when she remembered some flashbacks that came to her mind.

Flashback

Kaoru groaned and tried to move, only to find that Battousai was sitting there cleaning her lower back.

"_Shhhh, go back to sleep, Kaoru, It's alright," Battousai had whispered to her as she fell asleep._

_And indeed everything **HAD **been all right._

End of Flashback

Kaoru's face lit up with a sweet smile at how nice and considerate Battousai had been.

'That was so sweet of him..." Kaoru thought.

"_Wonder if he tastes sweet too" A voice said in her head._

'H-Hey! Who are YOU?!' Kaoru cried in surprise.

'_Your heart_...' The voice replied.

' I do NOT want to know if he tastes sweet!' Kaoru grumbled stubbornly in her mind.

'_Yes you do...' Her heart argued just as stubborn._

' NO I DON'T!!!' Kaoru growled, now extremely irritated.

'Y_es you d- '_

Kaoru was snapped out of her thoughts, by the sound of the crackling fire. She watched its dancing flames, and realized she must look AWEFUL. She looked around and saw a small pond in the distance.

'Oh my... I must smell horrible... I MUST take a bath!' Kaoru felt her hair, and found that it was matted and greasy.

Kaoru looked around again and saw Battousai sitting there, concentrating on getting the fire bigger. She realized she had better ask.

"Uh... Battousai? Could I G-go for a walk?" Kaoru asked quietly, watching his facial expressions. As she saw him look at her out of the corner of his eye, she knew the answer right away. It was no.

"Thanks, bye!" Kaoru closed her eyes and gave him a quick smile before she rushed off towards the pond.

'Maybe I should follow her..." He thought suddenly.

' _You just want to see her naked!_' Rurouni cried in delight at catching Battousai.

Battousai knew Kaoru was going to take a bath by the way her eyes shifted to the pond in the distance. In fact he even felt some perverted thoughts come to him, but he pushed them away quickly. He had no time for these thoughts.

'But... maybe I should follow her just in case she intends to run away...'

' _You just want to watch her from those bushes!!_' Rurouni burst out in delight again.

Battousai blushed deeply at what his conscious said. He got up from his kneeling position, and quickly followed Kaoru unseen.

When Kaoru got to the pond, she gasped.

'I-It's so beautiful! I feel like I'm intruding just looking at it!' Kaoru thought as she looked around the pond. Everything seemed perfect. The flowers surrounding it were green and healthy, and the water seemed to sparkle in its own way. Kaoru looked it over one more time before she started to strip herself slowly.

'...Have I died? Am I in heaven?' More thoughts like this came into Battousai's head at the speed of light. When he saw the pond from behind the bushes he thought it was beautiful, but what REALLY took his breath away was the sight of Kaoru starting to strip.

'_Hurry UP!!'_ The thought from the Rurouni popped into his head before he could stop it, and he started to feel himself getting hard... He needed to get out of there and FAST.

'Just a bit longer...' Battousai couldn't bring himself to leave the beautiful sight that was Kaoru.

' P_ervert!' Rurouni yelled at him._

' Am NOT, this was YOUR idea!!' Battousai glared at the Rurouni in pink.

'_Was not..._'

Battousai hated to give his conscious the last word, but he was throbbing painfully and if he didn't get out of there, she would either see him, or he would MAKE her see him.

He quietly got up and, with god speed, he ran back to camp, trying to forget all the sights he had just seen.

Chapter 4 revised!! Chapter 5 coming soon ;;... hope you enjoyed the revised version. Personally, I think it's much better.


	5. Battousai did Wha? NEW CHAPTER

Okay! Chapter 5!! Like I promised! Hope you enjoy. By the way... er... sexual things are in this chapter oo' No people under 18 should read ;;;...

****

Battousai was walking around thinking of very unarousing thoughts trying to rid himself of his 'problem'.

"Stupid wench... has to be so damned tempting..." Battousai said to himself as his face scrunched up from the throbbing coming from his lower body. He had to get rid of that problem and **FAST**, or he was going to jump her, take her, and continue doing that until she could not tell the difference between pain and pleasure.

"Oh god..." His brow arched as he felt himself throbbing even more.

'Come on Battousai... think of something sick!' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to imagine something that resembled a bucket of cold water.

'Uh... A man in a thong...' Yuck! How he came up with that he'd **never** know.

'Er... Getting raped by a man in a thong...' Even worse! He started settling down after that last thought.

'Gasp M...my manhood getting cut off by my own sword...' Battousai opened his eyes wide, wondering how he could **ever** even imagine such a horrid thing!!

But of course, it worked and he was now sporting a mild arousal. He rubbed his face, and set his amber eyes on the fire, trying to chase away all those thoughts about-

'STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!! IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!!!!!' He screamed in his head. He realized he was starting to get ridiculous, so he tried to just concentrate on a task, either than thinking.

Just then Kaoru came back in that short kimono, her legs still damp from the water. He started up her smooth ankle, and traveled up her flawless leg that seemed to go for miles. How he wished those legs could be wrapped around him... Then he moved up more to the flat stomach, which was, disappointedly for him, covered with the kimono. He'd have to settle with the material clinging onto her every curve...

Then he looked a bit higher until he reached her perfect round- 'Ack!!! Stop thinking!!' Then up her perfectly arched neck, which he wanted to cover with small hickeys and love bites. My god... he was now sporting a full erection.

'Uh oh... What am I going to do?!?!' Battousai thought of all the possibilities he could chose to get rid of this uncomfortable pain.

'I have four choices... Relieve myself, think of something grotesque, or run off to the whore house...or else I could throw her on the ground, rip off her clothes and take her over and over and over and o-' His face was blank of emotion as he tried to think of the consequences for these options.

'Relieving myself.... No... I have **WAY** too much pride for that. Think of something grotesque.... NOOOO way I tried that and it didn't work for long. Throw her on the ground, rip off her clothes and take her over and over and over and over sounds very tempting, but she would probably hate me for me not waiting till she was ready. Running off to the whore house... Well.... As much as I **hate** whores... it's my best chance of relieving this aching pain.' Battousai had a look in his eye that told Kaoru that he was thinking VERY hard about something. And she was sure those thoughts were about her.

"Woman, I mean Kaoru Dono, I am going to go buy us some dinner that I am, so could you please stay here and watch the fire?" Battousai asked in a very unBattousai like manner, infact he almost sounded like the blasted Rurouni that invaded his mind constantly. There was his excuse out.

"Um... sure, I guess... just don't take long," Kaoru said, kind of scared of the people who lived out there.

"Oh don't worry... It won't take long at all..." He said darkly his face turning into a disgusted frown. He turned around and made his way uncomfortably down the small dirt path and towards the... eh hem... place he would help himself.

( A.N- Ahhh! The POVs!!)

Kaoru's POV

I watched as Battousai frowned, and got confused. 'Wonder what's wrong with him...'

Then I watched as he walked down the stupid little path. Me, being Kaoru, followed silently.

"That's weird... He should have noticed me by now..." I whisper as I stick to the shadows. My eyes widen as I take an idea of where he was going.

'Is he? Could he? ** Would **he?' Thoughts like these ran through my head. I started to get angry. If he were ACTUALLY going there, I would NEVER forgive him!!

Batthousai's POV

'I know someone's following me, but what can I do? I can't live up to my standards if I'm in this state! I just hope they're not going for the kill... what am I saying? They'll never kill me...muaha' Thoughts like these ran through my head and I was slightly aware that the annoying Rurouni was trying to tell me something as I made my way stiffly down the dirt path, and into the little town.

Normal POV

While Battousai was walking Kaoru was following in the shadows. She stepped on a twig, and it snapped.

Battousai turned around fast. "Come out or I'll kill you!!" He yelled into the darkness.

Kaoru held her breath and pressed herself to a tree. 'Please don't see me... please don't see me....' She thought furiously, praying to all the gods that Battousai wouldn't see her.

"It must be a bird..." Battousai said disbelievingly and continued on his way to the village.

Kaoru was scared. She was really, really scared for the first time since she had met Battousai. Her short kimono that he had given her had been ripped in several places as she took a look at where Battousai was heading...

'Why that slimy little bastard!' Kaoru screamed in her head as she saw exactly where Battousai was going. The whorehouse. "How could he?!" She whispered angrily. She was hurt... why would he go to a whorehouse while she was there? Why did he lie and say he was getting food? What a slimy git!

Battousai's POV

I sighed, knowing that I would soon be relieved of my problem and walked into the whorehouse. Immediately, prostitutes were all over me. It irritated me, but I HAD to help Kaoru or myself would suffer. Wait... when did I start caring if Kaoru suffered?

'Because you like her! You care for her! And did you know she is-'

Shut up you idiot... I don't want to listen to you at the moment. When did you get into my head anyway? This is your entire bloody fault!

I walk over to the cheapest prostitute and quickly grab her dragging her up the stairs with her crying out in surprise. Stupid whore.

I open up a door but quickly shut the door, seeing two people doing the reproductive movement. I try another door and see that the room is empty. Good. I want this over and done with as quickly as I can.

'Battousai. Please! Listen! Kaoru is fo-'

Shut up Rurouni. I thought I told you I didn't want to listen to you.

I throw the whore on the bed and start to shed clothes, ripping off the prostitutes clothes as well. The whore was now writhing in desire and I look at her in disgust. Oh why do I lower myself to such... such... things just so I wouldn't hurt Kaoru? I sigh and climb over the whore, spreading her legs with my knee.

She leans up and licks my ear seductively.

"By the way... my name's Hitomi," She says in a low husky voice.

Why would I care? All I want is a good fuck. I thrust inside her and sigh in relief. Oh how good this feels! I just wish it was Kaoru.

'Battousai would you just listen to me?'

RUROUNI!! DON'T INTURUPT ME AT A TIME LIKE THIS!

'But..'

I don't CARE.

'Kaoru is-'

WHO CARES!?!?!

'She'sstandingrightthere!'

What...? Oh no... please don't tell me I heard properly...

'Kaoru is standing right there watching your every move!'

Oh shit...

I turn around and pull away from the whore just in time to see Kaoru running away.

Kaoru's POV

I followed Battousai to the whorehouse.

How could he?!

'How could he?!'

I see both my heart and I are thinking the same thing. Why?

I look in horror as Battousai grabbed the nearest whore and walked up that large brown staircase. Why didn't he sense me?! Does he WANT me to see this?! I wait awhile and walk up the staircase myself. Boy this place needs to be fixed up! My foot almost fell through a step! I get to the top of the stairs and make the mistake on opening the door closest to me.

That is CERTAINLY not Battousai! I watched for a second as an ugly old man thrust in and out of the prostitute before quickly shutting the door. Then I look down the hall and see that someone has made the mistake of leaving a door open. I walk down the hallway and look in the room. I see Battousai quickly stripping off his clothes. He's so... perfect... and WOW! I didn't think that he was THAT big!! I quickly blush red but am unable to rip my eyes away from the scene of Battousai thrusting inside the whore. Hey! When did I start crying? I didn't stick around for much more of the scene and quickly turn away and run as I see Battousai's head turning to see who's in the doorway. I hope he didn't see me.

I run down the stair case, my foot falling through a step but I quickly pull it out and continue to run down. Why? WHY did he do this?! How could he?!?! But what's even more confusing is... Why do I care?

It was going up! But now it has gone down. Will Kaoru ever forgive Battousai for 'cheating' on her? Will Kaoru and Battousai realize that they have feelings for eachother? Only I know! Please R & R!!!


End file.
